parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 5.
Here is part five of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript *Narrator: The next day, he was back in the yard again. (Chug is back in the yard, shunting freight cars together) *Chug: It's not fair. All the engines pull trains, except for me. I never go anywhere. (sees something that makes him impressed) I wonder where those are meant to be going. (shunts some freight cars out of the way) Wake up, lazy wheels! (laughs) *Cody: (wakes up) Betha! *Betha: (wakes up) Cody! *Cody and Betha: Emergency! *Cody: Where's the accident? *Betha: Is the engine off the rails? *Cody: Is it a breakdown? *Betha: A fire? *Cody: A bridge out? *Chug: No, no, no, no. I'm... I just wandered where you were going. That's all. *Travis: Uh, Chug. We're over here. *Chug: (chuckles) Sorry to disturb you. *Cody and Betha: Disturb us? (talking to each other while Chug meets up with Jerome and Travis) *Travis: You mustn't touch those cars. They're together as a Breakdown Train. *Chug: But why are they in the yard? When they're not meant to be shunted. Don't they go anywhere? *Travis: Only in a emergency. *Jerome: Only like when poor helpless things are needing help being lifted back on the rails. (Cody and Betha yawn and fall asleep) *Chug: Okay, I won't bother them again. (Greg enters the yard, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) *Greg: Tada! You may take my cars away now, Chug. I'm ready for my coaches. *Jerome and Travis: Oh. You're such a showoff, Greg. *Greg: Maybe I am. But you just wait and see if Miss Bertha doesn't give me my own branchline soon. *Chug: Oh, here's that burning smell again. *Greg: Oh! *Narrator: One morning, Jona wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't come out of the shed. *Chug: Is it because you think it might rain today, Jona? *Jona: No, Chug. I think there must be something wrong with my boiler. I might not be able to pull my coaches today. *Chug: Maybe your firebox needs warming up. I'll go and fetch your coaches. (Chug goes off to find Jona's coaches) *Dave: (sees Chug bringing in three coaches like a red Express coach at the back, a red and white Express coach in the middle, and a green and yellow Express coach at the front) Chug, what are you so happy about today? *Chug: If Jona doesn't come, I might get to pull his train. (pulls the coaches into Oakland station at Platform 1) *Dave: It's not as easy as you think, Chug. Pulling trains is hard work. *Narrator: Chug waited impatiently and waited. (Chug waits impatiently after being uncoupled from Jona's coaches) But still, Jona did not come. (Miss Bertha walks back and forth, sighing) *Miss Bertha: You must find another engine! *Conductor: There's only Chug. *Miss Bertha: Hmm... Okay. You'll have to do it then, Chug. Get quick now. *Chug: Yes, Sir! *Narrator: Chug raced around to the front of the coaches and backed up to them with a bump. (Chug runs round and backs onto the front of the train with a bump) *Miss Bertha: Don't be impatient now, Chug. Wait until everything is ready. *Narrator: But Chug was far too excited and not really listening. (a conductor blows his whistle, and as Dave departs, bringing the breakdown train with him, Chug starts off without Jona's coaches) Chug heard a conductor's whistle, so he started off, before his coaches be coupled up. *Miss Bertha: Hey! Chug! Chug! Stop! Come back! (Chug, not listening, puffs off) *Dave: I'm doing it, I'm doing it. I'm pulling a train. (passes Greg and three coaches and whistles) *Greg: Chug, where are you going? I thought you were working in the yard. *Chug: Can't you see I'm pulling coaches, Greg? (laughs) *Greg: (laughs) *Chug: Dave says it's hard to pull trains. But I think it's easy. (the signalmen see Chug running light and yell at him, ordering him to stop) They're pleased to see me. They're never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. (comes to a signal at danger) Oh bother. A red signal is at danger. And I must stop. What a nuisance signals are. *Signalman: Hello, Chug. What are you doing here? *Chug: (with his eye half shut) I'm pulling my very first train. Can't you see? *Signalman: Really? And where are your coaches? *Chug: (his eye widens before he looks back and sees that he has left his coaches) Oh my! (goes back to Oakland station to pick up the coaches) *Narrator: At the station, the passengers were all talking at once, telling Miss Bertha what a bad railroad it was. *Miss Bertha: Please, please! Calm down! We will find another engine as soon as we can! (Chug whistles and backs up and buffers up to his three Express coaches) Oh! *Chug: I'm sorry, Sir. I really am. *Miss Bertha: I did say to wait until everything was ready, Chug. *Narrator: This time, Chug waited to be coupled up, and for the passengers to climb on board. (Chug gets coupled up, and as the passengers get aboard, the conductor blows his whistle) *Chug: Ready? *Miss Bertha: Yes, Chug. We're ready. (Chug happily whistles, puffs away, pulling the Express coaches with him, and happily pulls the train so much that he is pulling his passenger train for the first time) Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts